Gaunts (Race)
Gaunts (singular: Gaunt) are an humanoid insectoid race native to the Southern Edge of the Star Sea. They are found all across the Star Sea as Space Pirates but are most often found serving as auxiliary mercenaries for the Isunari Empire . History The History of Gaunts starts on their homeworld of Gremnora at some point in the Dawn Era. It is believed the original inhabitants of Gremnora were a tall humanoid race, however the planet came under a blockade from pirates of an insectoid race that has since gone extinct. These two races eventually interbred, and their insectoid humanoid offspring were given the name of 'Gaunts' and treated as lower class citizens. About a hundred years later a massive plague ravaged Gremnora, however it did not affect the half breeds. They took control of the planet and old cities and mixed the pirate culture with the ancient hunter culture. Gaunts travelled far and wide selling their exemplary military skills to any race that required them, Gaunts had fine savage weapons and armies of massive beasts to offer. They also became famous for their skills as space pirates, sneaking into planetary atmospheres and pillaging bases and cities of unsuspecting citizens. Gaunts first encountered the Isunari in year 03653 of the First Era. They launched an assault on Praixis II but were captured. The Isunari military quickly landed on Gremnora, but after a short battle decided Gaunts were more useful alive than dead. They quickly offered allegiance to the King of Gremnora. And so the Treaty of Gremnora was signed. The treaty said that Gauntish Pirates would stay away from Isunari Controlled Planets and that the two races would assist each other in military efforts. In exchange Gaunts were allowed to pillage any recently conquered Eos Planets freely and The King of Gremnora would recieve a massive tax every star year for the service of his people. Society/Physiology Gaunts have a relentless lust for all things of value. Currency, treasures, slaves, anything with a price. They also seek to prove themselves and to distinguish themselves from all others. These two social factors combined to make their society what it is today. A society of thieves and brigands all trying to outshine each other, and ripping the galaxy a new one in the process. Gaunts are ruled by a King. Their King has little real power but he does have the ability to declare war and to declare peace. All Gaunts must follow these two creeds lest they be banished or slaughtered. The King takes council from the Isunari Tattorii and occasionally sits in on the Imperial Council. Gaunts are scrawny, humanoid, and stand at an average of 5’8-6’7 ft. tall weighing about 100-160lbs. they have two arms with six claws, and two legs hosting feet akin to that of a bird of prey. Their skin is leathery and exudes a plentitude of tiny insectoid hairs. They have eight eyes and a mouth along with two pinchers near the mouth, similar to the Kaivivi . Religion Gaunts practice a religion that can be described as fairly similar to Isunaryth, as many missionaries from Barthum (High Temple) travelled to Gremnora and Mrold after Gauntish intergration into the Empire. The Gauntish interpretation of Isunaryth however, is much more forgiving of greed and much more warlike. Warfare Gaunts are exceptional warriors. Their strategies are often barbaric if not completely random, but their top speed sprinting (45mph), massive animal mounts, and their devastating Acid-Bolt Rifles they are a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Category:Race Category:Isunari Empire Category:Gaunts